Damien's Portals - The Untold Chronicles (Part 2)
by Elfyna
Summary: Morgana is bent on changing the world, but ignores the risks of her actions. As one mistake on her part tumbles Merlin's world upside down, Marina strives to help him right what went wrong. Romance, humour and action guaranteed. Part 2 of 'The Untold Chronicles series'. Emrys reveal/Magic reveal
1. The Storm

**oOo**

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! This is a continuation of 'The Merlin Series - The side of the story that was never told', another one of my FanFics. Though it is not absolutely essential to understanding this story, it does provide a fuller understanding of the characters and how they met. Some plot lines introduced in part 1 will also be picked up and continued in this Fanfic. Thank you and enjoy!

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 1 - The Storm**

The wave hit him square in the chest, strong enough to force him onto his knees. Merlin fought to steady his ragged breath, a big bubble of nausea inching its way up slowly. Clamping a shaky hand on his mouth, he concentrated on his breathing in an attempt to abate the sickness. The peculiar feeling expanding in his chest let him know that only those with an affinity to magic would have felt it. Its sheer force sent waves of magical energy so refined and honed that the result was akin to a sharp razor, slicing through magically gifted beings like butter.

'Merli…n!'

Making her way towards him, a painful expression on her face, Marina groaned. What the hell was that?! She felt as if she had been split in half by a huge, impossibly large sword. Her insides burned, and her head felt foggy at best. Reaching Merlin, it only took a glance for her to see that he felt the same way, if not worse.

'What's going on?!'

Worried, he managed to stand up. When he spoke, Marina noticed the strain in his voice.

'I don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out. Something is very wrong.'

With that, he hurried as quickly as he could to Arthur's chambers. If this was Morgana's doing somehow, then he wouldn't be safe for much longer. He passed several maids and soldiers, all of whom looked more than content, blissfully unaware of what had just taken place. On her end, Marina went straight to Gaius, hoping to God that Gwen would be there. Thankfully, she was.

'Gwen, Gaius! Are you two okay?!'

Gwen looked up at her friend, who looked like death.

'We're okay, but what happened to you? You look awful!'

'Oh it's that weird explosion, it kind of took it out of me. Did you not f-'

Holding her stomach, she suddenly felt a powerful wave of nausea overcome her. Gwen rushed to her side.

'What explosion? What happened?'

Retching, Marina couldn't respond. Her unease seemed to be growing with every passing second. Not really knowing what else to do, Gwen led her to the wooden bench before going to fetch some water. Marina held her head in her hands, trying desperately to stay alert and conscious. A few minutes later, Merlin barged in.

'There you are!'

Confusion registered on everyone's faces as he strode towards the bench were Marina sat. Halfway to her he stopped, suddenly realising that he needed to explain the urgency of his actions.

'Oh, I…uh…need to borrow Marina for a few minutes...I, stuff needs discussing...'

Gwen glanced over at Gaius, a questioning look on her face. Did Merlin think he was fooling anyone? He just wanted to spend some time alone with her. 'Stuff…my butt', she thought.

Marina looked at him, and could tell that he needed to talk to her urgently, no doubt about whatever it was that had put them in their current condition. Managing to keep her breakfast down, she inhaled deeply before following him out of the castle. Hurrying up, he almost tripped over in his rush. He would be lying if he said that he knew what was coming, but he knew that whatever that _something_ was, it was bad. He led them towards the forest, almost running. Though unable to quite explain the feeling sitting deep in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't ignore it; it screamed at him. His magic was almost like a sixth sense sometimes, and he trusted it implicitly. As they reached a small clearing within a dense forest, a comfortable distance away from the castle grounds, they slowed and soon stopped. Sitting on a nearby boulder, Marina was the first to talk.

'What's going on Merlin?'

The latter sat on the floor beside her, trying to figure out how to explain what whirled around inside his head.

'That...explosion, or wave or whatever it was, I get the feeling that it's probably a precursor for something bigger. Something darker.'

Her eyebrows shot up.

'Hang on, you think that Morgana's up to something?'

'I don't know. I don't know anything except that something is gnawing away in the pit of my stomach, and it's telling me that something bad is coming.'

She stayed still and thoughtful for a while, no doubt processing what he had just told her.

'Okay…so…how are we going to fight a threat that is not yet here? We don't even know where it's coming from or what it even is.'

'That's the most frustrating bit, I've no idea what's coming…'

'Well…We don't have that many options. Either we take drastic steps and warn everyone, or we wait for the threat to make itself known.'

'Mmmm…'

They both sat in silence for a while. Marina knew the look on Merlin's face all too well, she had seen it a dozen times before. However, he had nothing to go on other than a vague feeling of foreboding. If they could somehow find out what that weird thing earlier on had been, maybe they could slowly figure out what lay ahead. The sun had been out, sending rays of warm light which illuminated the clearing. Now, clouds were slowly gathering in front of it, pushed and pulled by an increasingly strong wind. Feeling a little cold, Marina shivered, hugging herself to maintain some warmth.

'We should head back…'

Scarcely had she finished her sentence that her blood froze in her veins.

A multitude of screams rang out as the sky tore open above their heads; hail began pouring down with unrelenting force. Pelted with icy stones varying in size, the two young people ran towards the forest, looking for cover amongst the vast canopy. As they ran, a hailstone the size of a fist came crashing down on Merlin, the impact knocking him over.

'Merlin!'

Her shoes slid a little in the sludge but she managed to steady herself and rush back to him, who had fallen behind. The howling wind plastered her wet hair across her face, and she had to push it away several times before being able to kneel down to his level. There he lay, groaning, a hand to his face. Swatting his hand away, she grimaced as she contemplated the damage.

'Is it bad? It is isn't it? It feels like it is.'

'Shhh. Stop panicking, it's just a scratch.'

In fact, scratch was an understatement, but she didn't want to freak him out any more than he already was. Using the sleeve of her cotton tunic which was now drenched, she sponged as much blood as she could from the nasty gash on his forehead, using the water from the hail to clean it as best she could for the moment. If only Gwen were here, she'd know exactly how to deal with this.

'Argh! It hurts!'

'Stop moving!'

As satisfied with her handiwork as she'll ever be, Marina helped him up and walked towards the big oak tree she had spotted. This would have to do for shelter until the hail let up. His head throbbing, Merlin rested against the oak's trunk. The sudden climate change only confirmed his fears, and he bet that Morgana was somehow involved. They spent the next hour under the tree's protection, waiting for the weather to improve. They had both been absolutely soaked to the bone, and were now shivering. Seeing Marina's teeth chatter and her dark hair dripping Merlin shuffled closer and cupped his hands.

 _'_ _Révocat ignis.'_

A small halo of fire appeared. It wasn't scorching hot, but emanated enough warmth to keep most of the wind's bitter cold at bay. She smiled gratefully and extended her hands over his, rubbing them together. He couldn't deny the fact that a small part of him had been looking to impress her; seemed like it had worked.

Eventually, the near torrential rain which had followed the hail was finally letting up. As if on cue, the dark clouds evaporated, leaving space for the sunshine once more. Squinting at the sky, Merlin wondered what it all meant. Not willing to waste any time, he made his way back to the Castle with Marina in tow. Running at full speed, it wasn't long before they reached the grounds. The courtyard was empty, which meant that everyone had had the good sense to seek shelter inside the Castle. Each taking their separate ways, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers whilst Marina descended to Gaius' room. Rushing into the large room, Merlin called out the young Prince's name, but there was no answer. Walking about, he started realising the emptiness of the place. After 10 minutes of searching the castle, he and Marina crossed paths, and he could see that she was as troubled as he.

'Marina. Why haven't we come across anyone?'

'I don't know but I don't like this. I checked everywhere, even the servants' quarters. There is not a single soul here. Gaius' room is empty.'

'Maybe they all regrouped in the Throne Room…'

'I don't see why they would but...Let's go check it anyway, it's pretty much the only room I haven't looked into yet.'

Silently praying that everyone would be behind those doors, they made their way to the grand hall. The heavy wooden doors were closed, which was probably a good sign. Merlin reached out to open them, when he felt a sharp stab in his side. He turned to Marina, who was holding her stomach. The feeling was exactly like the one they had felt that morning. Something was behind that door.

Working against the pain, he pushed it open, preparing himself for the worst.


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2 - Taken**

Empty. The Throne Room was completely empty. Now that they had ascertained there was no one in the castle, both Merlin and Marina were at a loss.

'Okay, what do we do now?'

Though Merlin heard the question, something had caught his eye. A faint glimmer here and there coupled with a little shimmering, it was as if a clear curtain had been drawn across in the hall, dividing it in half. Marina didn't like being ignored much, which happened to be a daily occurrence with Merlin. A little miffed, she walked towards the throne at the other end of the hall, intending to sit on it. She had always wanted to know what it felt like to sit on a contraption made for the most regal and powerful men in the Kingdom. She imagined it to be beyond comfortable, perhaps padded with some expensive leather. She was sure her bottom would thank her profusely for this. Giggling quietly to herself as she walked towards it, she heard Merlin's warning too late.

'MARINA NO!'

He saw her cross the room, walking towards the invisible veil and knew that crossing it would be perilous. But, before she could react, her body began to feel as if it was being pulled savagely by an invisible force. She resisted, but to no avail. A dull aching originating in her head spread around her body like fire, intensifying to the point where she could no longer contain her tears. Merlin tried hurling fireballs, he tried pushing Marina away like he had done with many objects before, but nothing could break the hold she was under. Running out of options, he ran to her, grabbing her right hand and pulling her towards him. He didn't know what was going on but he was not going to lose her like this. He pulled with all his might, but it made absolutely no difference. Soon, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. No human could compete with the intense force with which she was being pulled. Accepting their fate, he ceased to struggle, and let himself be taken along by the force of the current.

 **oOo**

Darkness. That was all she could see. He then realised that his eyes were closed. The throbbing in his head had subsided, thankfully. Groaning, he opened his eyes and was greeted by an expanse of blue sky and sunlight. Merlin sat up, happy to be in one piece. He didn't know where he was, but at least he was alive. Looking around, he spotted Marina a few metres away, crumpled on the ground. He scrambled up and made his way to her, hoping to God she would also be unhurt. Her breathing shallow, he held her head up, brushing away a few curls from her face. Not long after she stirred and opened her eyes, to his great relief. She looked at him, a smile dawning her face.

'Are you real?'

Confused, he answered;

'Real? Yes.'

'Lies, you're not real.'

Giggling like a little girl, she raised her hand and began poking his face, almost driving a finger into his eye. Merlin snorted, wishing he could somehow show this to her later. Whatever had brought them here had clearly impacted her a little more than him. Once he felt her slight hysteria had settled, he wasted no time in helping her up. They had to figure out where they were. So far, he could only make out large expanses of grassy fields and trees. In the distance was what looked to be a dense forest, but there was nothing hinting to any inhabitants.

'Where is this? I don't recognise the landscape.'

'Back with us are we?'

'Huh?'

Marina could see him smirking, and wondered what he was talking about. Suddenly worried that she had embarrassed herself, she began badgering him for details.

'What? What did I do? Come on, tell me!'

A laugh was all she got. Pushing him playfully, she begged him to tell her. After a full two minutes of relentless badgering, he finally told her.

'Fine, fine! When you came to, you started blabbering about how I'm not real, then you started poking my face like a…'

He struggled to find the word to aptly describe her.

'…Clot pole?'

Her suggestion made him laugh.

'No, that's a term reserved for Arthur, but it's close enough I guess.'

'Well, as long as that's all it was, it's not that bad.'

'What did you think it might have been?'

His question caused her to blush. She would rather keep those thoughts to herself. Remembering how she had admitted her feelings to Gwen about him made her blush even more. Amused, it was Merlin's turn to insist for her to spill the beans. But she kept that guarded closely to her heart. Until she was irrevocably sure of his affections for her, this was never going to reach his ears.

'We need to figure out where we are, what to do, and where everybody else is.'

This seemed to divert his attention away from her earlier reaction. Sighing, he racked his brain to find the best way to go about things. After a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that there really was only one solution.

'We're just going to have to walk in one direction, and hope we come across someone.'

'That's it? That's your plan?'

Marina looked at him incredulously. They had neither food nor water. What if this entire place was devoid of anything?!

'If you can come up with something better then go ahead.'

Frowning, she took him up on his challenge. They both had magic, surely that counted for something? Still, she couldn't think of a way this would be useful when there was nothing but trees and grass around them.

Hearing the sound of a horn in the distance, both turned to see five or six men on horses galloping towards them.

'Well, looks like we found people.'

'More like they found us.'

They stood still, waiting for the riders to reach them. As they neared, Merlin thought he could make out a shape stretched out between the horsemen.

'Hey Merlin, I think they've got a net…I'm not too sure about-'

Not waiting for the end of her sentence, Merlin grabbed her by the hand and ran as fast as he could away from the riders. The net stretched between them looked like it was for hunting game but they had seen no animals around, especially big enough to warrant such a large net, and he didn't want to take the chance. If they could only make it to the forest, then they could lose them amongst the trees. Here out in the open plain they were easy targets. Feeling a rush above his head he looked up just in time to see the wide net descending over them. The next few seconds saw Marina toppling over him under it.

'Eh what a catch! We got two live ones! Bit reedy but the girl doesn't look too bad.'

Craning her neck, Marina managed to glimpse the face of the man who had spoken. Tanned with a scar reaching from his right eye down to his cheek, he had a sneer on his face. His dark blue eyes looked at her hungrily as he dismounted. She shivered at the sight of a gleaming dagger attached to a brown sash on his waist, swinging with every step he took and gasped as her gaze fell upon a long object dangling from his belt. A finger. Though clean, it was jagged where it was severed, almost as if it had been bitten off. This coupled with his bulky physique, frightened her to her very core. He knelt down smiling widely, showing a row of white teeth.

'She might just get us quite a bit of money. If I don't decide to take her myself that is.'

Though disgusted, Marina refused to look away, throwing him as defiant a scowl as she could muster. He was trying to intimidate her, and although it was working, she didn't want him to know this.

'Alright men, let's get back.'

Two other riders dismounted and approached the net. One positioned himself on the side, next to Merlin, whilst the other carefully removed the trap. Marina disentangled herself from Merlin's various limbs before standing up, ready to run at the first opportunity. She felt a hand close itself around her arm as the blue eyed monster dragged her towards his horse.

'No! Let _go_ , I'm not coming with-'

A fireball whizzed past. Merlin had aimed at her assailant but unfortunately missed by a hair. The latter's eyes widened slowly, a sneer stretching once more across his face as he turned to face Merlin. Furious, anger burning in his eyes, he shouted;

'Let go of her!'

'Oh? So you're a Caster? Interesting. I thought rogue Casters were all gone.' He grabbed Marina's face with one strong hand, bringing it inches away from his own.

'Are you one too? I bet you are. Things just became interesting.'

She wrenched her face out of his grip, taking a few steps backwards.

'I don't care who you are, we're not coming with you.'

Merlin now beside her, she looked around for a way out. Just as she looked to her left, she felt a strange mist overtaking her mind, and reluctantly slipped out of consciousness.


	3. The Sanguinera

**Chapter 3 - The Sanguinera**

Facing the huge bear-like warrior, Merlin asked himself how it had come to this. The riders had ended up casting a sleeping spell on him and Marina, taking them back to their Clan effortlessly. Situated deep in the forest, they had surprisingly resourceful means. Houses were made of tree trunks, branches, leaves and dried mud, whilst stones were used when building fires. The houses were laid out in a circle expanding outwards, leaving a fairly big space in the middle. Once there, they had tied Marina to a nearby tree and thrown Merlin into this empty space, where all the Clan members had congregated, presumably to leer at the newcomers. A massive man had emerged from the crowd, his beady eyes locking on Merlin immediately. As soon as he appeared, the leader - who had turned out to be the blue eyed monster's father - walked towards Merlin, grabbed his arm and led him closer to the giant man, after which he began to address the crowd.

'Welcome all to today's Sanguinera, a custom which has been part of the Mezo Clan's tradition for many, many years. As always, one of our best warriors will be fighting against a freshly hunted slave to the death. There are no rules. If the slave emerges victorious, he will be rewarded with wealth, respect and women.'

A loud snort broke through the speech. Marina couldn't keep in her laughter as the image of an uncomfortable Merlin surrounded by scantily clad women flitted across her mind. Paying no attention, the leader finished his speech.

'If our clan member kills the slave, he will be rewarded with the woman.'

He turned to Marina and winked.

'As if! That dead eyed ogre holds nothing over Merlin!'

She wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish, but insulting her attackers felt good, so she didn't hold back. This seemed to enrage the Clan members, who started stamping their feet and booing. The leader raised his hands, palms outwards, in an attempt to calm the crowd down.

'I see we are all ready for the fight.'

During this time, Merlin had been looking for the best way to go about fighting using a minimal amount of effort. He didn't much like confrontation to start off with, so it would be nice if he could knock his opponent out with some large object. Spotting a fairly big stone nearby, he formulated a plan. Not a second later, the blaring of a horn sounded out, letting everyone know that the fight had begun. Merlin wasted no time. Focusing on the large rock, he channelled his magic towards it, enjoying the familiarity of the warm rush it brought on. Lifting the heavy object in the air, he positioned it fairly high over his opponent, before letting it drop. His gaze focused on Merlin, he failed to notice it plummeting at high speed towards his head. Inches away from making contact with his skill, a thin but luminous yellow glow appeared, surrounding the heavier man. The stone bounced off as if it had been a pebble, and landed on the floor beside him. Mocking laughter filled the air as Merlin recovered from the shock and ordered his thoughts. 'He could use magic? To make a shield? Really? Something like that is possible?' It was then that he realised, these people probably all had magic. It seemed to be rather common place here in fact. Worse still, they probably had much better control and knowledge of it than he did. Chewing his lip, Merlin knew he only had a split second to come up with plan B. Seeing the giant hurtle towards him, he had no choice but to channel his energy once more and aim a fire projectile at him. As it had done with the rock, the shield prevented it from damaging its conjurer, but Merlin persisted. Using his magic this way began wearing him out, but it was either that or death. Suddenly, the shield's yellow hue changed to red, and the fireball Merlin had only moments before aimed at him bounced off and around like a boomerang, heading straight for him. Throwing himself to the side, he dodged it, but he now faced a new dilemma. Not only did magical attacks not reach his opponent, but they could also be deflected and sent back towards the issuer. The shield had even absorbed a few. Out of breath and out of options, Merlin picked himself up, paying no attention to the grass blades and mud stains which now decorated his trousers and tunic.

Marina was at a loss for words. Not once had she thought that Merlin might not win the fight. And yet, the longer it went on, the less certain it was that this would be the outcome. It was clear that magical attacks didn't reach his opponent. Frowning, she cursed. If only she hadn't had her hands tied up to a tree! She desperately wanted to close her eyes but she was transfixed. This was a train wreck she couldn't help but watch. Neither of the men moved now, as if waiting for the other to take the first step. After a few seconds, Marina saw Merlin inhaling sharply. Gathering momentum, he ran at full speed towards his attacker. Enraged at his lack of intelligence, she emitted a strangled sound. What the hell was he doing running at full speed towards a man who could not only block his attacks but was four times his height and weight ?! It was then that she understood. Magical attacks were blocked, but maybe physical attacks weren't! Perhaps the shield was only effective against magic! She cheered him on as loudly as possible as the crowd began making noise. Everyone could see that the fight would soon be over. She screamed as his fist connected successfully with his adversary's face. Though it had by no means sent him sprawling, it at least confirmed Merlin's theory. However, he had not anticipated what followed. The warrior grabbed him by the tunic, before placing a huge hand on his chest. Marina could see that the hand was starting to glow with an intense red against Merlin's clothing. Remembering how the shield had absorbed a few fireballs, it did not take long for her to figure out the rest. Now certain that he would die without a miracle, she began shouting his name in desperation.

Thrashing about in an attempt to be released from the iron grip, Merlin knew deep down that this was it, this was as far as he would be able to go. As his certainty grew, his mind began filling up with faces and voices of those he had come to love. Marina's smile made its way to the fore, and he smiled back. He was not one for regret, yet he felt something akin to it stirring within him. Perhaps he should have kissed her when he had had the chance…He could hear her violent screams resounding through the forest. He had always thought that her passion and anger were going to be the death of her but in the end, more than anything else, it made her who she was. Arthur would be laughing and taunting him endlessly if he could hear his thoughts right now. Arthur, the man he was sworn to protect.

Preoccupied with the thoughts swirling about in his mind, he didn't take notice of his opponent's sudden rigidity, nor the low gasp he let out. His hand relaxed and he fell to the ground, as a shaky and immensely relieved Merlin scrambled away. The clan leader stepped over him and knelt down, placing a finger on the side of the fallen man's neck. After a few seconds, he stood up, raising the same finger up towards the blue sky.

'I declare Helkaw, esteemed warrior of the Mezo clan and recurrent winner of the Sanguinera, dead!'

Gasps, whispers and shocked faces spread through the audience, followed by an eruption of cheers and loud clapping. Though relieved, Merlin frowned, unsure as to how to react. That man might be dead, but he hadn't killed him. He turned to Marina, and found his explanation. A fiery expression on her face, she looked exactly the way she had that time, months ago, when he had provoked her into unleashing her magic. Having said that, she hadn't killed anyone then, simply taken control over a nearby river. How she had killed the man here remained a mystery. Gaius had been right. He had kept telling Merlin to properly discipline Marina to control her anger or she would end up being a danger to everyone, even her own self.

Merlin was not given any more time to dwell on this, as the leader pushed a heavy bag into his hands.

'The first part of your reward. Use it well.'

Judging by the sound it made, it was probably money. He then led him to the tree to which Marina was tied up before handing him a dagger.

'She is yours to do with as you please.'

Merlin, unable to suppress a grin, avoided Marina's gaze as long as possible. He could feel the heat of her fury from where he stood. As he focused on cutting the tightly bound ropes which had held her hand in place behind her, Merlin tried to think about what their next move should be. Would winning the Sanguinera be enough to keep them both away from harm?

'We have prepared your rooms. Denishta here will lead you to them, and keep you company if you so wish.'

A young woman who didn't look a day over 18 appeared behind the leader, smiling shyly. Struggling to keep up with the sudden change in atmosphere, Merlin gave him a questioning look. Marina ended up voicing his thoughts.

'Hang on, not an hour ago you chased after us with a net and abducted us, now you're showering us with gifts?'

The Clan leader, an elderly yet powerful looking man smiled warmly, as if he had been anticipating her reaction.

'My dear, our customs may seem strange to those unaccustomed to them, but we are not savages. We acknowledge power and potential. This young man has proved his worth today, and shown that he more than deserves a place in our Clan. He won the fight and reaps the rewards. That is how it works.'

'A place in-?'

Merlin cut in, interrupting the end of her question.

'That's very kind of you. Thank you for your praise and hospitality.'

A little gobsmacked, Marina could do nothing but stare, wondering why on earth Merlin was acting like a boot licker. A few Clan members came to shake his hand, whilst she watched silently, feeling very much like she was in a dream.

'Not jealous are you?'

The voice came out of nowhere and made her jump slightly. The Clan leader's son stood beside her, frightening as ever, a smile playing on his lips. The Clan's acceptance of Merlin's presence and her own helped her relaxed a little. Though her confident tone was a little affected, she hoped this would go unnoticed.

'Jealous? Of what? Having strangers touching my hands? I'm good.'

'Pity he won. I would not have minded borrowing you from Helkaw once in a while.'

His sinister sneer was back. Now uncomfortable, she inched away from him a little, only to hear him roar with laughter.

'Oh this is priceless! I'm sorry, I can't keep up the pretence anymore.'

'What?'

Arms folded against his muscular chest, he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

'I'm not a bloodthirsty savage, I just pretended to be to frighten you.'

Seeing her doubtful expression, he raised his arms up in a gesture of denial;

'I swear! I wanted to scare you that's all! I'm not all that bad.'

'You still chased us on horseback and forcefully brought us here, making Merlin fight for his life. I think I classify that as 'bad'.

'Well that can't be helped. Part of the lifestyle here. Besides, you're entirely to blame, everyone knows how dangerous it is to go rogue.'

'Rogue?'

'Rogue? You don't know? Where exactly did you fall from? The sky?'

Remembering how she and Merlin got here, she smiled.

'You could say that. Anyhow, rogue?'

'Rogues are Casters who stand alone. They're not part of a Clan and do things for their own sake.'

'I see. And why is that dangerous?'

His eyebrows shot up at her question, no doubt due to her cluelessness.

'Clan fighting Clan requires both to be prepared and ready for a fight. But if you start wandering about on your own and defenceless like you were, people will take advantage. It's a Caster kill Caster world out there. Can't trust anyone but your own.'

With that, he walked away, the finger still dangling from his waist. Marina made a mental note of asking about that the next time she saw him, if she saw him again at all that is. She walked towards Merlin slowly, attempting to clear herself a path through the remaining crowd. It was like he had suddenly become a celebrity. All manner of women were gushing over him, whilst men shook his hand or gave him an amicable slap on the back. It was hard to believe that just a few minutes ago they had been screaming for blood. Still, she would rather be on their good side than their bad. Merlin seemed to have arranged that for them, at least for now. He turned to her, looking increasingly uncomfortable under the praise he was receiving, and grabbed her hand.

'Come on, let's go to our rooms and get some food and rest. We can decide what to do afterwards.'

Letting herself be led by him, she wondered how they would be able to find Gwen, Arthur, Gaius and everyone else who had ended up here, in this strange land.


	4. A deal is struck

**Chapter 4 - A deal is struck**

Applying a little more ointment, she grimaced at the sight of the wound. Helping injured soldiers during a battle was not unknown to her, but she could never get used to the abundance of blood which could pour out. Fighting not to shout out in pain, her patient brought a hand to his mouth, biting down on his index finger hard. Gwen admired his resolve, and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring pat on the arm. Looking around, she spotted a few more who could do with some medical attention. Though the cave was huge, there was a large number of soldiers here, and a good third of them – if not more – had been gravely hurt in their recent encounter with a group of magicians. She had spent all morning tending to the wounded, whilst Arthur discussed certain matters with the General. They had gone outside to talk, which meant that she was left alone with the soldiers inside the damp, dimly lit cave. The conditions were not ideal, but at least they were alive. She and Arthur had been sucked into some sort of hole amidst a dark storm which had suddenly erupted in and around the Castle, and since then they had been stuck here. Walking a while alongside cliffs and mountains, they had finally spotted a concealed entrance to this very cave. It had taken a while for the General to trust them – they had had to prove they weren't "Casters" - but now that he did, he was more than forthcoming with his hospitality and kindness. Breathing in the musty air, she wondered how they were going to get home. Marina must be worrying herself sick.

 **oOo**

'So you're building an army to counter them?'

The General nodded. Arthur could see that he was experienced and respected amongst the soldiers. Everything about him screamed discipline, from his short hair to his posture. A strong man in his mid-fifties, he reminded him of his own father in some ways.

'Yes. We have had enough of the Casters' tyrannous rule. It needs to end now.'

'I still cannot believe that they would persecute you so.'

Curtailing a small rocky hill, both men got onto the path that led back to the cave. The General did not like staying out for too long, for fear that the hideout he and his men had been using would be discovered.

'It wasn't always this way. About…1000 or so years ago I think, we were the ones in charge. The entire Kingdom of Damerias was ruled by Valterras.'

'Valterras? You mean humans?'

This prompted a smile from the General.

'I like the way you think. I myself have, on more than one occasion, considered Casters inhuman but they bleed just like you and I do. No, we are all human, but some are tainted with the dark stain of the Devil. Back then, Valterras made up the majority of the population. Casters were seen as unholy demons punished by God and sent down to Earth as retribution for their crimes. I don't believe that nonsense though; never have. Most of them were kept as servants or slaves. The really dangerous ones were killed before they did too much damage.'

Though Arthur was not partial to magic, the General's tale did not sit well with him.

'That…sounds like the same sort of persecution going on now.'

The older man turned to him, surprised if not a little disgusted by his comment.

'No. Back then, if they behaved and kept their heads down, they would be taken care of and given sustenance in return for their services. Now, we are treated worse than animals. Toyed with for the entertainment of the Emperor.'

Arthur detected an edge to his voice, a steely one, coated with bitterness and poisonous anger. He kept himself from prying, though he was fairly certain there was something personal to account for his unshakeable hatred.

'In any case, there came a time when Casters decided they wanted more than what they were given. Ungrateful little shits. They rallied and attacked the Crown. Turns out that a lot of them had concealed a big part of their powers; the Crown's defence was just not up to par and it fell. The rebellion's leader took charge and exiled all the Valterras. Killed some for treason. Since then, it's been a nightmare for us. Can't even take a shit without having to ask for permission.'

'I see. So you're hoping to take the Crown back?'

'No. There is no Crown anymore. Since the rebellion, power has been passed down through sheer force. Given the fragmented society the rebellion left in its wake, people allied with those they trusted. Those alliances became known as Clans. It's a rare thing to find a Caster who does not belong to a Clan nowadays. Anyhow, they fight one another for power and wealth.'

The General stopped walking for a moment, turning to Arthur.

'Say you're from Clan A, and I'm from Clan B. I come along and defeat your Clan, which allows me to take your money, your resources, and most importantly, to invite anyone left standing to join me. Get it?'

'It sounds like a pretty….primitive system, if you don't mind my saying.'

'Oh, depending on the ranks of the Clans involved, it will be done with much more decorum. The system however, remains the same. At the moment, the Emperor's family is the strongest Clan alive. The second strongest happens to be their right hand, go-to Clan. The strongest after _that_ have the duty of defending the Imperial family at all times. It's been this way for over a hundred years now. Seems no one is senseless enough to pick a fight with any of them.'

'Apart from you.'

Arthur's retort tickled him, and he laughed quietly before saying;

'I don't intend on losing. They may have the Devil's support, but there is nothing stronger than a man with righteous convictions and bravery in his heart.'

Such an ideal notion seemed a little too weak to go against an entire Empire, but the General looked to be as certain of his beliefs as anything.

'You should join our cause.'

Arthur had been waiting for this. From the moment the General had asked him to walk with him, he knew that their chat would end up here.

'With all due respect, though I empathise greatly with your cause, this isn't my land.'

'Yes I know, you came from a void in a storm or something like that. Still, people around you, in this very moment, this very second, are suffering from injustice. I know a nobleman when I see one; I doubt your father raised you to turn your back on those most in need of help.'

He really had no idea regarding Arthur's status back in Camelot. The Prince had retained this fact purposefully. He did not want to give unnecessary information, particularly when its recipient was a man he had met barely a few hours ago.

'It's not about withholding help. I have my own issues I need to sort out. If I start fighting everyone else's battle, I will have no time or strength left for my own.'

The older man sighed, clearly disappointed by the answer he had received. After a few minutes of silence, he said;

'I suppose you'll want to be getting back to your own land then?'

For the first time since he had left Camelot, Arthur felt a spark of hope. With luck, their stay in this odd country would be short and devoid of problems.

'Do you know how?'

'Well, it sounds like you travelled through one of Damien's Portals.'

Seeing his confusion, the General launched into yet another explanation.

'The Portals were created by a raving lunatic who promoted the idea of a societal model based on a peaceful coexistence between Casters and Valterras. Ridiculous if you ask me. He greatly opposed the rebellion as well as the Crown's retaliation. Long story short, he created the Portals to provide a means of escape for people who wanted to flee from the war. Since then they've basically been part of the landscape, though I've never actually seen one myself. They've become somewhat of a legend in Damerias.'

'Portals? That would explain how we got here I guess. I thought that maybe we went back or forward in time…but to end up in a whole different _world_ …'

'There is a way to reopen the Portals.'

Arthur waited for him to expand on this, but seeing as the General had chosen that particular moment to begin whistling a playful tune, he was forced to ask.

'How would one do that?'

'Ah. Let me share with you an interesting fact. Damien, the crazy Caster responsible for the Portals, just so happens to be from the Emperor's family. He kept everything concerning them within his bloodline. I believe the Emperor has the information written down somewhere now. I'm sure we could convince him to let you have a look.'

The Prince of Camelot knew perfectly well what the General was getting at, and he didn't like it. Sure enough, the older man once more urged him to join his cause.

'If you help us see this through, I'll personally see to it that you obtain the information you need and get a Caster to do the necessary.'

Thinking over his options, Arthur reluctantly admitted to himself that there was no other way. He didn't know much about this land and would need help getting what he required. All things considered, the General's offer was a very tempting one. He needed to get that Portal reopened; if he helped the persecuted and less fortunate along the way, wasn't that even better? Besides, Camelot needed him. He thought of his father, whose health had begun to deteriorate gradually, and then of Merlin, smiling as he did so. He must be going insane, not knowing where he was. 'He better not slack off while I'm gone', he thought. Knowing him, Arthur would probably return to a half destroyed Castle, a raging War and an enraged King, all because Merlin forgot to deliver a letter to some pompous Lord.

Once returned to the cave, Arthur pulled Gwen aside and told her of the conversation he and the General had. Once he had finished she looked away a moment, before voicing her thoughts. Her concerns matched his.

'Sire…I don't like the fact that he essentially bribed you into this. For all his talk of conviction, the way he roped you into his army is somewhat shady.'

'I know, but what choice do we have? We must get back to Camelot.'

'Yes but who knows if what he's saying is true? What if he's lying just to get you to commit to his army?'

'We can't afford to think like that Gwen. This is our first and probably only opportunity.'

'I don't like it. I don't like _him_. Something's off about that man.'

He looked at her with an amused expression on his face.

'And you've decided this after having spoken to him a grand total of…what was it? 3 times?'

Glaring at him, she retorted;

'Call it a woman's intuition. As they say, behind every successful man stands-'

'An expertly forged sword and a loyal army.'

His good natured teasing lightened her spirits a little. Nodding at a recovering soldier who had just walked past, she sighed. Though she understood the necessity of Arthur's actions, she couldn't help but doubt the General's intentions. If there was one thing she had learnt during her time in Camelot, it was that there are always two sides to a story. Maybe a Caster would give a completely different account of Damerias' history and current situation. The thought made her uneasy, but as Arthur had said, they couldn't afford to think that way. Pushing her doubts at the back of her mind, she offered a silent prayer for their safe return to Camelot.


	5. A Gift

**Chapter 5 - A Gift**

The 'rooms' the leader had referred to was in fact an entire house. The exterior was of a warm and light reddish brown colour, with a large wooden door at its front and windows situated on all four facades. It was clear to the eye that magic had been involved in its building process. There were a total of four rooms inside; two of which looked to be bedrooms, a bathroom of sorts, and a large, central room with a makeshift oven-like contraption. The floorboards creaked as Marina investigated the house, which seemed to be a cross between a hut and a forest lodge. The bedrooms each had a good sized window which let the sunlight through unhindered, a low bed consisting of a wooden frame and a plump feather mattress and pillow. Simple and white, the bed sheets were adapted to the climate; thin and light. A wooden dresser stood on the other end of the room, on which had been deposited a few candles. Marina wondered how safe it was lighting a candle in a house made almost entirely from wood, but she guessed that precautions must have been taken against this. Merlin emerged from the second bedroom, holding one of the candles.

'How quickly d'you reckon the house would burn down after one of these is lit?'

'I though exactly the same thing! Maybe they don't use them, just have them lying around for decoration.'

'That's a waste. Anyhow, come see my room!'

'They're both the same aren't they? And who said it was your room?'

Simply smiling, he walked back into the bedroom, Marina following. Though the basics were the same as the other bedroom, someone had left a few baskets filled with an assortment of goodies on the floor, and his wardrobe was already filled with various pieces of clothing, some more fancy looking than others. Merlin was already sitting on his bed, the contents of a basket spread about him. He didn't know if this treatment was because of his winning the Sanguinera, but he couldn't think of any reason other than that. Holding up a small linen pouch, he motioned for Marina to join him, before grabbing her hand and pouring the contents into the crook of her palm. She gasped, a little astonished by the small mound of tiny, clear and sparkling jewels which had tumbled out. Cut into gems, the sunlight streaming in from the window played off each facet to create a resplendent myriad of colours. She touched them hesitantly, afraid of somehow tarnishing their lustre. Taking advantage of her lack of attention, Merlin reached out beside him for another pouch, identical in every way but size, this one being a little bigger. As soon as he had seen its contents, he had thought of her. As cliché as it sounded, he had only needed to picture her with it to know that it already belonged to her. A little embarrassed but resolved to see this through, he shoved it behind his back before asking her to put the small jewels which she held back in their pouch. He waited for her to finish doing so before saying;

'Close your eyes.'

Her reaction had been just as he had expected it to be. She wrinkled her nose a little, the shadow of a frown forming, giving him a funny look all the while.

'What for?'

'Just do what I asked you. Come on, close them!'

Sighing resignedly, she obeyed. Retrieving the pouch from behind him, he fumbled a little with it before finally managing to extract the piece of jewellery. He held it in his hands for a few seconds, half-mesmerised by its hue.

'Can I open them yet?'

'No!'

Hurrying, he opened the gold chain and slipped it around her neck. The links were so light and delicate that she did not feel a thing. As he closed the clasp, he fought hard to ignore their sudden proximity. His face inches from hers, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek, hear its soft, regular rush against his ear. He felt her tense up a little as she registered how close he was, and quickly sat back, admiring his handiwork. He had been right. The red pendant stood out like fire against her olive skin.

From the delicate gold chain hung a ruby, cleanly cut, which lay in the centre of an outline of a flower with ten petals. This outline was made up of an expertly crafted gold filigree which only served to bring out the fiery red from the stone. A fine piece of art, he could think of no better woman to wear it than Marina.

'You can open them now.'

It took her a couple of seconds to figure out what he had done. Her eyes widened at the sight of the necklace, and for a moment, she remained speechless. Enjoying her astonishment, he watched as she lightly traced the petals with her index finger. After a while, she whispered;

'It's…magnificent.'

'Now you can't say that I never give you anything.'

Wordlessly, she tumbled towards him and locked him in a tight embrace. A little taken aback, he could do nothing more than to wrap his arms around her. Muffled sounds coupled with the slight shaking of her shoulders let him know instantly that she was crying. He had hoped she would like the gift but hadn't realised it would move her that much. Pulling away, he looked at Marina, whose eyes were glazed and nose a little red.

'Why are you crying?'

Sniffling a little, she cleared her throat, chasing away the pain. The smell of fresh pine enveloped her mind like mist, her mother's laughter ringing in her mind as it had throughout their small cottage. That one special evening, after having begged her father for a particular doll, he had brought one home. Thinking back, Marina had later realised that it must have cost him a small fortune. They hadn't been fortunate when it came to money. She had shrieked the house down, unable to contain the overflow of excitement as he had given it to her. Her mother had taken him into her arms, a hug which Marina joined after a few seconds. All three had stood there, giggling and giddy with happiness in their close embrace. That was the first and only time she had received a gift.

Opening her eyes, she felt Merlin slide a finger under her chin and lift her head up. Smiling, he wiped one lone tear away. Though he had meant well, his sweet gesture only deepened her sadness. Why did her parents have to be taken away from her? Merlin pulled her back into his arms, and they stayed this way for a while. Soon, his leg began cramping, and he was forced to shift a little. Marina moved away and smiled. Her eyes were still a little red, but he took comfort in the fact that her smile was genuine.

'If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I just want you to know that I'm here for you.'

'Thank you.'

'That necklace, I'm glad you like it!'

'I do! It's so beautiful, I love the colour!'

'Well, now we're even.'

'Even?'

'Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now. That shield thing he did was ridiculous.'

'Oh right…Wait, huh?'

'Yeah did you not notice? My attacks didn't reach him-'

'No I know but, you think I killed him?'

She looked at him, incredulous. Why would he think that? Seeing her surprise, he said;

'Well I didn't, so it must have been you.'

'It wasn't.'

'It must have been.'

'Well, it wasn't, maybe he died of a heart attack or something…'

'Yeah, I don't think that's how that works…'

'You got a better idea?'

'I think you killed him without realising. I mean, you don't really have much control over your magic to begin with, maybe you got angry and lashed out…?'

'I'd still feel it. I'm telling you it wasn't me.'

Though Merlin stopped arguing, she could tell that he wasn't convinced. In any case, there wasn't much more she could say to put her point across.

Needing a bit of fresh air, she headed outside. The sky had turned pink, with little wisps of orange and purple stretching across it. She inhaled deeply, feeling a little calmer. Merlin had been right about one thing, she didn't have much control over her powers. That was something she would have to change. Walking about absent-mindedly amongst the various houses lost in her thoughts, she didn't see him until she was but a few footsteps away.

'What's got your head in the clouds?'

She gazed up at him, before inwardly groaning. Him again, did he spend his life outside?

'I never introduced myself to you, name's Matias.'

'Matias? Haven't heard that name before…'

'It's not common but I like that, makes me unique.'

The Clan leader's son grinned before leading them towards a patch of grass near a small house. Sitting down, he patted the empty space beside him, inviting her to join him.

'I see you took advantage of your friend's victory.' He pointed at her necklace.

'Oh that? It was a gift actually…'

'I see…'

Matias turned so as to face her, before asking, 'So, did he tell you how he killed him?'

'Who? Merlin? No actually, he thinks I did.' She snorted as she said it. Hearing it out loud, it sounded even more ludicrous.

'I thought you weren't a Caster?'

'What? No I am…At least I think I am…'

Amused by her answer, he smiled. 'You _think_ you are? You're either one or you're not.'

'I am but I've only ever…' She struggled to find the word she was looking for. '…Done magic once.' Marina thought back to her encounter with the mysterious red headed woman in the woods and corrected herself. 'Twice.'

'Is that it? What kind of Mancer are you?' Now he had lost her, and he could see that. Her expression was the face of confusion. 'Mancer? No? You don't know what that is either?'

Marina shook her head, hoping he would explain instead of looking at her like she was a three-headed green monster.

'Okay well, I'm sure you at least know that not everyone has the same type of Magic flowing through them. Right?' He wanted confirmation of at least that. There was no way this woman was a Caster if she didn't at least know the basics of its theory. She nodded, but he could see from her expression that what he had said was new information to her. Sighing, he pushed on, bent on providing her with a rudimentary understanding of Magic's foundations. 'Right. People are unique, whether Caster or Valterra, an individual is unique. This means that their affinity with magic will be different. Makes sense so far?'

'I may not know much but I'm not dense.'

'Well excuse me for double checking, you don't even know the kind of Mancer that you are! A five year old knows, whilst you, a twenty-fi…'

Seeing the fury beginning to brew in her eyes, his voice trailed. He cleared his throat.

'Twent-tw…o?'

He had to admit that her silent fuming was entertaining.

'Twenty?'

She grunted an affirmation. So she was only twenty after all. A whole 7 years younger than his own self.

'Anyway, it is this individual affinity with magic that gives rise to different kinds of magic uses. For example, our poor friend Helkaw used it as a shield. He couldn't create a…an electric bolt and send it flying, he had to use the shield and its various properties to craft and develop a combat style unique to him. The key is to know your Mancer ability inside out, to be profoundly acquainted with every bit of it.'

'Are there many kinds of…Mancers type things?'

Matias' eyes widened visibly at her question.

'There are thousands! I mean, some are more common than others but…there are many. You have pyromancers, hypnomancers, aeromancers, hydormancers, geomancers-'

'Okay, okay, I get the point! Many Mancers.'

'The hardest part is the fact that you can't tell someone's powers and affinities by just looking at them, they have to use magic for you to know. In a fight, that can be nerve-wracking seeing as you can't prepare against a power you don't yet know.'

'Mmmm…'

'What about you then, what Mancer are you?'

'How do I figure that out?'

'Well, what happened when you used your magic? Even if it was just once, it will have shown through.'

'I remember…'

The memory was a little hazy and reconstructed by Merlin's explanation of what happened. She didn't really remember much except for the fact that there had been water. A lot of it.

'I think I threw water at someone…?

Matias' eyebrows shot up in amusement.

'You threw water? What, with a bucket?'

'No, I threw a river in someone's face.'

Shoulders shaking, he couldn't contain his laughter. That certainly was an image to behold.

'Hang on, you threw an entire river at someone's face? Why?!'

'He made me angry. Insulted my mother.'

'Oh. Oh I see. Well, remind me never to get on your bad side. Anyway, so you control water then? Did anything else happen?'

'Yeah, now that you mention it…There was a ton of wind too. It was whirling about…I think.'

She looked on, puzzled, as Matias grabbed her by the shoulders urgently.

'H…ybrid? You're a hybrid?! Holy SHIT!'

'Eh? A what? Hybrid? What do you mean?'

Without letting go of her, he sighed, composing himself before asking;

'That wind…Was it like a breeze, or more of a gale?'

'A gale…definitely.'

'And what direction was it coming from?'

She could tell the importance of his question by the way his eyes bore into hers, as if searching for an answer. How disappointed he was going to be.

'It didn't come from any direction, it…came from…inside?'

She laughed as she registered how stupid that was going to sound. He was probably going to think she was trying to impress him.

'You're a hybrid. Oh my God woman!'

'What?'

Barely able to contain his excitement, he fidgeted about.

'You're not just one type of Mancer, you've got two types in you!'

'What would those be then?'

'Well, I can't say for sure until I see you perform but from what you've told me, I'd say…Hydro and Aero. Unless you're a Stormer, in which case…Anyone who challenged you in battle would be a fool.'

'A Stormer?'

'Affinity with the weather. There have only ever been a handful, but the really skilful ones could create havoc in the world in a matter minutes. The strongest can call up storms at will. It's really quite frightening already, but to add hydro to that…You could probably create water beasts and shit. It's not likely though, you're probably a Hydro-Aeromancer.'

'Well, whatever I am, I didn't kill that warrior.'

'Oh yes, I know that. I killed him.'

Marina frowned, tensing up. Maybe trusting him had been a mistake.

'Why?'

'He was a bastard. Had always been one. Prancing about like he owned the place, just because he's managed his way out of every Sanguinera he'd been in. He was rough with everyone, but particularly so with the women.'

Matias' grim expression told her all that she needed to know.

'Killing fellow clan-members is against the rules so…We all had to put up with him harassing our women and slapping the children about. No one was brave enough to stand up to him either. So I had to think of a way to get rid of him.'

Marina gasped as she understood.

'You planned all this even before you met Merlin and me didn't you? That's why you captured us!'

'Admittedly, we didn't _need_ to take you but, I needed to make a Sanguinera happen…Sorry.'

'So, you were never going to let Merlin die?'

'What? No, of course not. He gave me the perfect cover. Not that anyone knew about this. They all think Merlin killed him. That's why they were so enthralled and desperate to thank him.'

Smiling a little, Marina mused, 'well, this would be a huge kick in Merlin's ego's butt.' Seeing how dark it had gotten, she stood up. Merlin would worry if she wasn't back soon. Dusting off, she thanked Matias before heading off. She heard him shout behind her;

'Hey, if you want, I could teach you a little about wielding that magic of yours!'

Waving her hand upwards, she looked back and replied;

'See you around!'


	6. A Formal Affair

**Chapter 6 – A formal Affair**

"Eugh!" Gwen groaned as she noticed yet another dirt patch, this time on her arm. Living in a cave did not do her hygiene any favours. Rubbing her skin, she attempted to remove it, even if only a little. Instead, the dirt spread along her forearm, and she gave up. They had been in that cave for a day, or was it two? In any case, it didn't matter, she needed fresh air and water or she felt she would fall ill. Gwen wasn't grouchy by nature, but being kept in a smallish damp, dim and more often than not smelly place with more men than she cared to be around was starting to test her patience. Crossing the few metres between herself and Arthur, Gwen gentle shook him awake.

"Arthur? Arthur!"

After a few seconds, he groggily opened his eyes and yawned, before responding.

"Mmmwh-yes?"

"I need to get out!"

"Where?"

"Outside!"

The prince sat up, now fully awake. He surveyed his companion for a few seconds before chuckling.

"What's got you so agitated?"

Gwen looked at him, her eyes pleading as she made her request.

"Please Sire, I need fresh air or I fear I shall go mad!"

Seeing as she was drawing a few curious glances from some of the soldiers, Arthur was quick to nod. After quickly notifying the General of their intentions, the pair stepped outside into the late afternoon sun. They could see a forest extending for miles. Arthur decided to take Gwen to a small lake they had come across on their journey to the cave. Upon reaching it, Gwen laughed happily, excited at the sight of water. She began approaching it when she remembered she wasn't alone. How was she supposed to take a bath with Arthur there?

"Um, Sire?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"I…well I'd…"

She mumbled as her embarrassment took over. Surely she couldn't tell the prince of Camelot that she intended to take a bath, it wasn't proper!

"You want to bathe? Go ahead, I'll turn around and walk a few metres that way. Let me know if you need anything." Not waiting for her answer, Arthur did as he said. Sitting against the trunk of a nearby tree, he mulled over the General's plan. If it was going to work, he would have to involve Gwen, which wasn't something he was particularly happy about. The whole point of his agreeing to help was so he could get her back to safety and resume his duties in Camelot. And anyway, it wasn't in his skillset to play dress up, he was a soldier, not a doll. Sighing, he went back over every detail, stubbornly ignoring the fact that Gwen was probably not wearing much at this point. He was a prince with class and decorum. Such thoughts did not belong in his head. On her end, Gwen revelled in the sensation of the warm water lapping at her skin, washing away all the dirt she had accumulated. Scooping up water in her hands, she splashed her face liberally. She hadn't felt this relaxed in months! Though she thanked her fortunes every day for having brought her to Camelot, the work had taken its toll on her. Today was the first in many since she had been able to bathe without thinking about how to best organise her time, and in what order she should perform her tasks. Lazily bringing a leg out of the water, she stretched it out, wiggling her toes in the sun. What a shame Marina wasn't here. She would have loved this! Gwen thoroughly wet her hair, doing her best in untangling the strands with her fingers. She would never take soap for granted ever again. Once satisfied, she waded out of the water and reluctantly put her clothes back on. There was nothing worse than wearing old clothes after having bathed.

"Arthur, I'm done, you can turn around now!"

The prince got up and made his way towards her, grinning at her wet hair and refreshed smile.

"I see you've enjoyed your bath!"

"Very much so!"

She walked a few steps away from the lake, deciding to sit on a patch of green grass. Arthur followed suit. He watched as she threw her head backwards with her eyes closed towards the sunlight, letting it warm her skin and dry her hair. Small drips fell from the ends of her hair onto her hands, but she didn't seem to mind. He felt his heart squeeze a little. Pretty women really were one of men's biggest weaknesses. Give that pretty woman genuine kindness and intelligence and well…He stood no chance.

"The General really seems to like you. You've been spending quite a bit of time together." Though she spoke, her eyes remained closed.

"Yes, he's been updating me on the details regarding the plan…"

Gwen's eyes shot open as she asked, "Plan? What plan?"

"He wants me to scout out the Imperial Palace so we can form an efficient attack strategy."

"How are you going to do that?" She saw him shift uncomfortably before replying.

"There's this Ball…"

"Oh, so you're going to use that as a distraction and infiltrate the Palace?"

"Not quite…" His voice had lowered, and she could tell that he really did not want to tell her what the plan really entailed. "I have to attend this…Masquerade Ball. It's supposed to be in honour of this Clan's entry into the Palace, I don't quite understand-. Anyway, it's about a week away and it'll take almost five days to get there on horseback, so I'll be leaving tomorrow. Whilst there I will be looking into the general layout of the place."

"Oh, I see. You'll be gone a while then. Well, that sounds like a dangerous task."

Taking her genuine comment as a mocking statement, he retorted, "You can stop laughing because you're coming with me."

Gwen's eyes widened as she exclaimed "I'm not coming!"

"You really are."

"No, I'm not. I don't have anything to wear anyway."

"The General will deal with that side of things, it's not a problem."

"I'm still not going."

A little amused by Gwen's sudden stubbornness, Arthur remarked, "I see Marina's obstinacy has finally rubbed off on you."

"Marina has got nothing to do with it, I would just rather not go."

"I can't go alone Gwen, that would only make me stand out."

"Can't a soldier accompany you?" This question earned her a raised eyebrow.

"No matter, I'm sure I can charm one of the wealthy ladies there into keeping me company for the evening."

Gwen looked away from his amused expression, focusing on the lake, its waters shimmering in the amber sunlight. The sun was going to set soon, and she knew they would be on their way back in a matter of minutes. The idea of attending a Ball alongside the prince of Camelot was daunting. He would be in his element, whereas she would no doubt be stumbling about, more used to serving wine than dancing in heeled shoes. It would be an embarrassment from beginning to end. Still, she would rather that than having other women pawing at him whilst she sulked in a dark cave full of men who never washed.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But I'm not dancing."

Eyes glittering mischievously, Arthur replied, "We'll see."


	7. Thinking Out Loud

**Chapter 7 – Thinking out loud**

That night, the Mezo clan had decided to throw a party in Merlin's honour. Unaware of this, the young warlock found himself decked in various brightly coloured flowers and dragged to the centre of the village where several members, including the leader and Matias performed a traditional dance to the beating of drums, and other instruments fashioned from wood and stone. Drink flowed liberally and the air was filled with excited chatter, laughter and cheers.

A glass in hand, Merlin was watching the dancing when Marina came to stand by him.

"Hey..."

He could see that she looked a bit preoccupied, and asked "Are you okay?"

Smiling she looked at him for a few moments before turning back to the spectacle. Nodding in Matias' direction, she said; "It's amazing how much this guy enjoys showing off."

Right. Not quite the answer he was expecting. She had either ignored his question intentionally or hadn't heard him. He thought that the first option was more likely. Which meant that there was something, but that she did not want him to know...Merlin saw Matias come towards him, signalling for them to join in;

"Well, it's nice to see some support from you Marina!"

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm only here to keep Merlin company."

Merlin saw the leader's son shake his head in wonder, no doubt asking himself how such a young woman could bring herself to speak to him in such a flippant way. And yet, Merlin thought, this did not make her look any less attractive. He froze as he processed his thought. He had _not_ just thought that. He noticed Marina look at him a little funny, as if she had heard it. Running his hand through his hair, he concluded that he had imagined it. She was just tired.

"Merlin? You've gone red! What's wrong?"

Trust Marina to notice things when he least wanted them to be noticed...Great...What was he supposed to say? "Nothing...I'm just...feeling hot..."

Marina looked at him, amused at his obvious unease. "Hmm...Maybe you should go inside and cool down for a while?"

"No no, it'll pass..." It better pass, he thought. He must have been under the hot sun for too long...Merlin redirected his attention to the dance, which seemed to be nearing its end. A feast was to follow it and a mound of fleshy animals had been hunted in preparation for it. Though they repeatedly asserted that this was all done in honour of Merlin's victory, Marina now understood that the celebration had more to do with Helkaw's reign of terror being over than anything else. Still, she let Merlin bask in the glory. Matias walked over, a plate of meat in hand just as she was taken over by a very strange sensation.

"Marina?" He looked on curiously as she started...twitching. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, sorry, hang on…this is really strange...I...My back's itching..."

"Why is that strange?"

"Well, because..."

The end of the sentence never came. Marina started jigging around in a strange fashion, unable to stop herself, attracting glances from some of the Clan members. Seeing that, Marina stopped moving, finding it, however, clearly painful. Matias suppressed a laugh and was about to say something when he noticed that a few metres away, Merlin was writhing, the expression on his face very similar to Marina's. He looked from Marina to Merlin, wondering whether the world had gone mad. Marina shifted a little in an attempt to contain the maddening feeling she was experiencing. Whatever was happening to her was making her go crazy. She was certain that her back was _not_ itching, and yet, the thought that it was kept resurfacing in her mind, making her feel as if it was the case. She was torn between the two, not quite sure whether she was itching or not. Suddenly, it was gone, just as it came. Confused beyond words but relieved, she looked around and saw the Clan leader looking at her as if he thought that she had gone crazy. She smiled sweetly, trying to appear normal, which resulted in his smiling back; although more in confusion than anything else. As she looked away, she caught Merlin's gaze upon her and thought, "She looks weird"...Then blinked as she realised what she had thought. Before she had any time to figure out what was going on, another thought popped into her head; "why is she looking at me like that?" Her eyes widened as a possible explanation formed into her mind. No, it couldn't be, this kind of thing didn't happen...If she had that kind of gift she would have found out before...Forgetting momentarily the fact he was meant to be the guest of honour, she walked towards Merlin, grabbed his hand, and led him to one side, away from the festivities.

 **oOo**

What was she doing now?! She never seemed to mind the fact that there were people around, she just dragged him wherever and whenever, regardless of anything else.

"Marina, you can't just—"

"—waltz away from the party like this in the middle of a feast?"

He gasped as she finished his sentence for him perfectly.

"How did you—?"

"Call me crazy, but I think that-"

A thought suddenly popped into his mind; "Is he going to believe me, or just think I'm crazy?" He gasped for the second time as he realised what was going on...Or what seemed to be going on.

"I can hear your thoughts!"

"What?!" She looked at him incredulously.

"Wasn't that what you were going to...?"

"Well, I was going to tell you that I can hear yours!"

They both looked at each other as they thought of what all this meant and Merlin whispered, "Oh my God."

Then, simultaneously, they both burst out laughing. Merlin found it hard to absorb all this. So much for keeping somewhat of a platonic relationship between them...He then cursed himself silently...What if she had heard that?! This was going to be very problematic if they didn't find a way to control this, and quickly.

 **oOo**

Once the feast had ended, Merlin and Marina returned to their hut. Marina was buzzing with what she had just discovered; if not a little afraid of what it all would mean. After all, if this…ability of theirs couldn't be switched off…she would essentially have to share part of herself with Merlin...Not that she minded so much, she was just afraid of falling in love with him even deeper than she already was...That would be a disaster.

Merlin laughed out loud, shaking his head in wonder. She blinked, scared to death at the possibility of his having heard that. What a mess. Once inside, they headed for his room, which hadn't changed much from that afternoon, save for the clothes thrown carelessly on the bed...Typical. She smiled as he hurriedly attempted tidying it...By picking up the clothes and shoving them into a corner.

"Okay, a long time ago, I came across a book in the castle's library which talked about this. I didn't really pay that much attention since it wasn't at all relevant at the time but…I definitely remember reading that to 'send' thoughts, all we have to do is concentrate on them...and the person we want to send them to..."

Marina frowned...She hadn't really been thinking about sending any thoughts to Merlin and yet it had happened...There had to be a more straightforward...natural way of doing it; they just had to figure out what it was.

"We've got to find our own way of doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when your back was itching, during the feast, were you thinking of me?"

"What? How do you...? Oh. You heard that?!"

"Believe me, it was driving me _crazy_. Anyhow, my point is, there's got to be another way to do this, we just haven't found it yet..."

"Oh...you mean on a more personal level?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot at the words. "Yes...I guess that's one way to put it."

He leaned in, both his hands placed on either side of her, and looked straight into her eyes. He remained like this until she felt breathless. Her heart was racing, and yet she couldn't look away; she was entranced.

 _"_ _I think I've got it_."

Marina, not expecting it at all, jumped at the sudden thought which had echoed in her mind, then smiled at him as she realised what he had just done.

 _"_ _Now it's your turn._ "

She had no idea how he had managed to take control of his skill so quickly, but she was determined to do the same. Holding his gaze, she reached deep inside of her for something that could become a link between him and herself. Having found it, she simply sent a thought along that link, almost like letting something flow along a current.

 _"_ _I can't believe this is happening!"_

As he received her thought, his eyes smiled into hers. Suddenly, he grabbed her and held her to him. Although she wasn't entirely sure of what was happening, she let herself be held gladly, enjoying being so close to him for the second time that day. Her head resting on his chest, she took in his rich, earthy scent, reminding her of the woods. She could stay like this forever, nestled in his arms. At that moment, she felt like this was exactly where she was meant to be. The euphoria from their success dissipating, Merlin was left questioning his sanity. He had done something very, very irrational and stupid. He kept telling himself that he ought to let her go, but he found it impossible. His gesture had surprised him. He wasn't meant to encourage feelings, he was meant to keep his distance and yet...He couldn't explain it, but having such a strong connexion with her was affecting him a lot. He felt as if they were now forever linked, dependent on each other. The thoughts of the mysterious woman came back to him suddenly... " _Your destiny is linked with hers_ , _if she dies, you cannot fulfil it."_...Perhaps they had developed a connection long before they realised, but simply hadn't tapped into it...Or perhaps he was just going crazy.

"What are you thinking about?"

She said this with a slight smile, the question lined with humour in light of the recent events.

"Why don't you try to find out?"

He had read somewhere in the book that it was also possible for two people who shared such a connection to sort of...enter each other's minds...He thought it a little intrusive, but it might come in handy...

"What do you mean find out? I can only know what you send me...Can't I?"

"Try entering my mind; apparently it can be done."

She looked at him incredulously; hearing each other's thoughts was one thing, but entering each other's minds was an entirely different matter...Nevertheless, she breathed in deeply, and relaxed her muscles. He could feel all of her being concentrating solely on him, which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Suddenly, he was invaded by a feeling he'd never felt before. A warm, caressing and sweet breeze swiftly entered his mind, teasing his thoughts out...He shuddered a little as he felt her exploring, unaccustomed to the strange sensation. He fought to keep certain things away from her, instead sending a specific thought out to her. As soon as she received it, she burst out laughing.

"Seriously?!"

She threw her head back in careless abandon, her laughter filling up the room. She looked so happy, so content that he almost regretted the fact that she had magic. Now that her fate was thoroughly intertwined in his, she almost certainly was going to end up being hurt, and bruised, just as he had been. His thoughts were interrupted as Marina put her hand on his, reassuringly.

"You can't protect me from what's out there, and I don't want you to. I want to fight with you, even if I do get hurt in the process. As long as we're together, we'll be okay. I know that I have been given this gift for a reason, and I think that both you and I know what that reason is."

She smiled slightly, her hand still on his. He noticed that a stray lock had escaped from her bun. He longed to push it back behind her ear but before he gave in to the temptation, she did it for him. He couldn't tell whether this was a coincidence, but he was grateful. If he had succumbed to the temptation, he would probably have let his conflicted feelings take over him and complicate things for both of them.

"Well, it's late, I'm exhausted, and I think it's time to go to bed!"

Merlin watched as she bent down to retrieve her shoes and put them on. Having done that, she looked about his room, shaking her head at the messy pile of clothes in the corner.

"Honestly, hasn't your ma taught you any better?" She walked to the pile, and started folding each item, stacking one on top of the other. She then put the neat pile onto the chest of draws.

"There, make sure you keep it that way!"

Merlin stood up, and came to stand opposite her.

"Thank you Merlin."

"What for?"

"For all this...the teaching and..." She swept her hand in a general motion, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"It's you I should thank...for your wise words."

"Don't ever feel like you have to cope with everything on your own. Remember Merlin, I'm here; whenever you need me just think out my name." Proud of herself for the terrible quip, she winked before leaving. An hour later, Merlin could still feel the touch of her hand on his, the gentle breeze she created when she entered his mind, and the way it had felt to hold her. After Freya, he had sworn never to let his feelings get the better of him, but he didn't know Marina would end up forcing her way into his heart.


	8. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 8 – The Journey Begins**

The sound of her heels clicking on the cold and hard stone floor echoed throughout the empty room. Looking around she smiled. Giving in was the best part. She would always ignore the voices at first, but in the end, they conquered her. Every single time. Telling her, _ordering_ her to kill, and once you start killing, you never tire of it. It was like an addiction, dark, sweet and sticky. Her breathing was still a little rushed, the adrenaline coursing through her body like a fire invading her senses. She loved this feeling, lived for it, breathed for it. Stepping over the lifeless shape of a young man, she inhaled, taking in the rich scent of death. This was what magic was about. Not performing small, cheap trick for others" amusement, but gaining control, annihilating enemies, obtaining your desires. A long time ago, she would have laughed at this thought which seemed so typically evil. Thankfully she had come a long way since then. There were maybe thirty or so freshly killed bodies around her, some of which had limbs splayed out in comically unnatural angles, as if they belonged to puppets discarded by their master. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in a large puddle of blood, she smiled at herself. Her pathetic victims had been lucky. Their reaper had come looking like a woman from their most ardent fantasies. Her blonde hair was pinned up by a black broche which boasted an onyx in its centre. A few strands had escaped during the execution, but she liked the way it gave her a softer, more alluring look. Her long black dress hugged her body with her corset accentuating her figure. All in all, she was irresistible, and she knew it. Using this to her advantage was like second nature to her, and she planned on using every bit of her charm. She would make _him_ see her, and only her. She would make it all as it should be. Smiling, she looked one last time at her handiwork before walking away. She could finally dare to dream big.

 **oOo**

The smell of mint tea wafted upwards, through the open window, and into Merlin's room. The refreshing smell made him smile. It was still early morning and he was in bed, his sheets tangled around him. Eyes closed, he took pleasure in appreciating the world through his other senses. Undulating birdsongs mingled with the small sounds of humanity waking up and starting the day. The clanking of pots and pans, the crackling of fire and whispered chattering. Sunk comfortably into his pillow, he sighed, opening his eyes. Waking up in Camelot had never been this relaxed or carefree. Hearing knocking on his door, he cleared his throat before shouting "Come in!"

Marina opened the door energetically, almost bouncing in place.

"Merlin, Merlin I smell mint tea and I really want some but I don't want to go on my own!"

"Why-Why are you so excited?!"

She laughed as he looked on in complete amazement. He had never seen her this excited about anything.

"I've heard of it but never tried it! My mother always used to say that it was like a cup of sweet energy, apparently it wakes you up like nothing else!"

"I don't think you need any help in waking up, you seem alert enough to me."

"Oh come on!"

"Okay, okay, let me just get some clothes on and we can go."

Marina promptly left his room. Shaking his head, he located his clothes. She was in an amazingly good mood and he was going to enjoy it.

Turns out that every morning, the clan members all gathered in the centre, where a big pot of mint tea was brewed. Marina gasped in awe as she looked into the container placed above a simmering fire, bubbles continually popping on the surface. It looked like an entire basket of mint had been dumped into it. A young woman emerged from a nearby hut a ladle in hand, with Matias behind her carrying what looked to be a bag of sugar. Over the next fifteen minutes, tea was poured out to everyone. Merlin and Marina were approached by Matias" father, who also carried a glass of piping hot tea.

"I see you two are up bright and early!"

The old man smiled, and Marina could suddenly see the resemblance between him and his son.

"Actually, I meant to speak with you, let's find a more comfortable spot to chat."

He led them away from the centre and past the rows of houses, stopping at a small secluded spot between trees, at the edge of the forest. Merlin and Marina sat, the latter sipping her tea contentedly.

"You have both settled in remarkably well. I don't like extending conversations more than necessary, so I will just be blunt. I would like you to join the Mezo clan."

Merlin's mouth opened slightly whilst Marina burnt her tongue, surprised at the request.

"That's an honour, and it is very kind of you but…Marina and I need to get back home…"

The Mezo leader looked at Merlin with a peculiar expression on his face. Almost as if he had expected the answer. Smiling, he asked, "…and where is home?"

"Camelot."

The old man's eyes lit up as understanding dawned on his face.

"You are from behind Damien's Portals!"

Marina jumped in; "From where?"

Following her question, he launched into a long explanation about the Portals' origins, and the general history of Damerias. Merlin played with blades of grass thoughtfully. So they really had crossed into a different world.

"Where are the Portals?"

"Oh, they're all over Damerias, some are easier to access than others, mind you."

"Could you point us in the direction of the closest one?!"

Merlin felt hope rise within his chest at the thought of coming home.

"My dear boy, even if you find one, you need to know how to open it. And no one has access to that information save for the Imperial family, which is just as well. Can you imagine what people would do with the ability to open Portals to different worlds? It would be sheer havoc!"

Marina wondered how hard it would be to reach the Imperial family. "Can we not just speak to them? Where are they? Maybe if we explain they'll help us."

"Ah well, that depends. The Imperial family is not one in tune with its people, generally speaking, much less outsiders. It would be fortunate enough for you to be granted an audience with them. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

The Mezo leader took a sip of his tea carefully, before finishing his sentence.

"Unless you attend the Masquerade. It's supposed to be such a grand affair that even the Imperials will be there, mingling with everyone, which rarely happens. If you can catch them there, you're much more likely to get heard. Especially if you entertain them.

"Entertain? How?"

"Scandalous tales, impossible accounts, unbelievable magic tricks…"

Running a hand through her hair, Marina considered their options, of which she came to realise there were only one; to go to the masquerade and force the information they needed out of someone. That was the only way they would even begin to make their way back to Camelot. She knew Merlin had come to the exact same conclusion as she heard him sigh resignedly and ask;

"When is the Masquerade, how do we get there, and how do we get in?"

"It's…a week from today. It also happens to be two weeks away from here."

"What?! Then how will we ever make it in time?!"

Chuckling, the old man raised his hand, gesturing for Marina to calm down.

"Two weeks away by foot. If we gave you our best horses, you should make it just in time, provided you leave today. No invitations are needed, anyone can attended if dressed extravagantly enough. Merlin, you have enough money to procure yourself and your lady the best of evening attire."

With that, he stood up, agile despite his age. "I will send Matias with you to make sure you don't get lost."

Marina was quick to argue, the thought of spending almost a week in his constant company not being one she particularly revelled in. "No, that's not necessary. We will be fine on our own."

"Nonsense. Besides, who will ensure my horses" safe return to the village?"

Having nothing to say to that, she had no choice but to agree in silence. Returning to the village, both Merlin and Marina were lost deep in thought, mentally preparing themselves for the long journey that lay ahead.

 **oOo**

"Are you all ready to leave?"

"Yes, I think so."

Arthur patted the flank of the chestnut stallion the General had given him. Standing just outside the cave entrance, they had made their goodbyes and were preparing to leave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't send anyone off with you, but you understand, I can't have one of my men running about. If he were to tell anything to anyone, our whole operation would be compromised.

The prince nodded in agreement.

"I've added a few provisions in your bag, along with a flask of water. I've done the same for Gwen." The older man leaned in, whispering in a conspiratory way. "I've also added some ink and parchment. If for whatever reason, you can't make it back, make sure you write all of your findings down, and get it to the address I wrote down on one of the sheets. They will know what to do with it."

With that, he took a step backwards, hands behind his back. Gwen looked at her own horse, a temperamental mare, and hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble on their way to the City. The thought of spending an entire week with only Arthur for company thrilled and terrified her simultaneously. Merlin and Marina would not be there to act as comic buffers when things got awkward, she would have to deal with those moments all on her own. Lifting her dress, she went to mount her horse, when Arthur called out to her.

"Gwen wait! You have to ride side saddle!"

"What? No, I can't do an entire journey that way!"

The General promptly re-entered the cave before emerging, holding what looked to be a pair of black breeches and a dark brown tunic.

"It might not be the most becoming outfit, but it should do the job."

Gwen graciously accepted the clothes, retreating behind a thicket of trees to change. The breeches fit perfectly, though she wasn't sure she was comfortable with how well they hugged her figure. Pulling the rough tunic over her head, she had to battle with her hair, which had gotten caught in the only button the item had. Smoothing it down, she sighed. Finally, clean clothes. Picking up her discarded dress, she walked back to her horse, ignoring as best as she could Arthur's stricken gaze. She felt a rush of heat making its way to her cheeks but she was determined to look sophisticated and able, even if only once. After having shoved the dress into her travel bag, she mounted the horse as naturally as possible, smiling as she shifted on the saddle, looking for the most comfortable position. Having found it, she casually asked,

"Shall we go?"

Arthur, more than a little distracted blinked a few times before getting onto his own horse. Gwen silently thanked Marina, who had always told her that self-confidence always started with pretence.

If she was going to have to spend time alone with the prince, she would have to stop blushing furiously every time he so much as looked at her.


End file.
